Do You Know About This Fact?
by yukeh
Summary: Sekumpulan kisah nyata selama sejarah memutar Dunia dan kehidupan negara-negara. Lucu. Sedih. Romantis  -?- .  This time, Russia vs Germany. Apa yang terjadi? RnR please? I'm a newbie to this fandom :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Watch Out, Germany!

Kisah ini terjadi saat dunia mengalami Perang Dunia Kedua. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, dalam Perang Dunia kedua itu, Jerman menjadi biang kerok dari perselisihan berdarah di antara negara-negara karena ulah dari bosnya yang irit banget dalam hal memangkas kumis itu.

Sesungguhnya, Germany merasa repot dalam hal ini. Sesungguhnya, ia adalah peace loving. Ia cinta damai dan benci peperangan. Meski mukanya senantiasa datar banget kayak orang mengalami sembelit menahun, tetapi hatinya sungguh bagaikan seorang hati perempuan (hek?) yang ketar-ketir lihat seekor kucing yang hendak kelindes buldozer. Yah... perumpaan yang aneh. Tetapi intinya emang gitu, dia tidak suka perang.

Hah, salahkan bosnya. Salahkan bosnya yang bantet itu yang dengan ikhlasnya membuat Negeri Jerman dicap sebagai sampah dunia sekarang. Salahkan bosnya yang kurang kerjaan dan cari gara-gara dengan menginvasi Negeri dari makhluk hemofrodit-yang-bahkan-tidak-tahu-cara-memasang-bohlam bernama Polandia itu.

Dan inilah jadinya.

Ia kini menjadi komandan dari pasukan militer Jerman yang saat ini tengah berada di dalam kapal selam Jerman dalam rangka mengintai sebuah kapal dagang dari Inggris yang melewati samudra Atlantik ini.

Tugas yang lumayan berat sesungguhnya. Mereka diharuskan merudal kapal dagang Inggris yang mengangkut truk untuk keperluan peperangan.

"Kapal England berada di arah pukul tiga empat puluh lima, Bos," ujar bawahan Germany.

Germany langsung menuju pada alat kapal selam yang berguna untuk melihat keadaan di permukaan air, dan melihat bahwa kapal dengan bendera norak khas coretan krayon anak kecil itu, tampak tak jauh dari kapal selamnya berada.

Germany menghela nafas sebelum berucap, "Luncurkan rudal dan arahkan ke mereka."

Beberapa saat kemudian, rudal telah diluncurkan. Terdengar bunyi lesatan yang dahsyat, yang kemudian diikuti oleh bunyi BOOM yang hebat dari kejauhan bersamaan dengan ucapan Germany yang menjadi respon atas otaknya yang baru selesai loading dalam memproses apa yang baru disadarinya, "Tung-"

"Rudal sudah diluncurkan, Bos," ujar bawahannya, bersorak riang, merayakan terkuburnya kapal Inggris di dasar samudra.

Berbeda dan kontras sekali dengan wajah Germany yang memucat dan tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara menggelegar semacam...

'Wiiingg!' dengan pemandangan truk-truk terlempar ke udara.

Dan diikuti dengan bunyi 'JEBUM!' saat truk-truk itu menghantam air laut –tepatnya kapal selam malang dengan para awak kapal yang bahkan tidak tahu bunyi apa itu tadi (mereka kira itu adalah bunyi Israel yang lagi-lagi ngelempar petasan berbahan fosfor ke halaman Palestina).

Dan diamini oleh bunyi 'DUAR!' dengan serpihan-serpihan besi yang terlempar dari bawah permukaan air dan melesat ke udara.

Seharusnya Bos Germany tahu, England tidaklah semudah itu untuk ditaklukkan.

"Fufufu," terdengar kekehan dari satu-satunya makhluk Tuhan yang diberi kelebihan berupa alis yang memang sangat terlalu berlebih, di suatu tempat di sana.

Yeah, that was exactly the day of eyebrow glory.

With the power of eyebrow, God will punish you (?)!

END

Ini nyata lho. Dulu waktu Perang, tentara Jerman niat ngebom kapal Inggris yang ngangkut truk. Dan entah tentara Jerman itu masih punya otak atau udah hilang dimakan Hitler (?), mereka ngerudal aja itu kapal tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya.

Dan yah... Hasilnya bisa ditebak sendiri. Well, setidaknya ada sejarah tentang 'kecelakaan dilindes truk' selain di daratan :p dan yang penting, kita jadi tahu, Perang Dunia gak selamanya berisi hal-hal yang mengerikan macam Adolf Hitler yang katanya punya penyakit kelamin *plak*

So, should I delete? Yes? No? Maybe? :D

**Saya adalah salah satu Author yang sangat menghargai kritik dan saran yang membangun, dan tidak memberikan bahkan pandangan sebelah mata terhadap flame dan hinaan terhadap karya seseorang. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ^^v**

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

-Yukeh-_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Souvenir from Russia to Germany

**Warning: First, A lil' bit (sure?) OCCness of Germany. Next, I'd like to stress something here. It's not humor fic. It's parody. Parody doesn't mean to be humor and vice versa. So, don't blame me if you don't find anything funny in this fic. Tapi, bukan berarti saya bilang bahwa tidak akan pernah ada humor di sini. Mungkin ada, tetapi tidak akan se-wah atau se-hore humor yang kalian temukan di fiksi humor saya yang lain *ehem! Promo dikit* Fiksi ini pada awalnya memang saya buat untuk menceritakan sejarah yang unik, kok. Dan gak semua yang unik itu lucu, kan? Well, bisa saja chapter depan saya bikin sejarah dengan tema lemon antara Hitler dan Mus- *keburu dilinder tank***

**Oke, happy reading.**

**No matter how much I love Ivan Braginski, He's Hidekaz Himaruya's. Still is.**

Ivan dengan gemas mengemudikan pesawatnya yang melaju kencang. Di belakangnya, pesawat dari Ludwig menembaki pesawatnya dengan membabi buta, tak peduli sekalipun pesawat Russia sudah mulai memercikan kobarak api di ekor pesawat dan sebelah sayapnya telah patah.

Ivan mengemudikan pesawatnya dengan tegang, sekalipun wajahnya yang imut-imut itu –yeah, pandangan subjektif Author, fyi- tetap tampak, seolah tak menghiraukan maut yang akan datang menjelang.

Well, mungkin itu karena maut sendiri udah ketir-ketir jika mencabut nyawa Ivan? Ingatlah soal kursi-konyol-pencabut-nyawa-tetapi-kok-emang-benar-benar-bisa-membunuh bernama Busby milik seorang makhluk Tuhan dengan ali- well, jangan menyangkutpautkan anatomi fisik. Itu adalah karunia Tuhan. Sekalipun alis Arthur itu selebat hutan milik Indonesia (yang ironisnya fakta memperlihatkan bahwa hutan Indonesia telah gundul disaat yang sama alis Arthur masih tetap lebat dan subur), namun tetap saja, itu tetap alis! Oke, tidak nyambung.

Balik lagi. Nyatanya, kursi yang kata Arthur keramat itu, toh pada akhirnya lebih memilih untuk bunuh diri daripada membunuh nyawa dari sang Soviet, da?

Bali lagi. Ehem!

Ivan masih mengemudikan pesawatnya. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan jatuh. Bukan karena pesawatnya kini bahkan telah kehilangan dua sayap dan ekornya. Bukan pula karena pesawat-pesawat Jerman yang dipimpin oleh Ludwig telah mengepungnya di belakang sana.

Namun karena saat itu pesawat Ivan melintas di dekat Himalaya.

Dan jika berbicara tentang Himalaya, maka akan berhubungan dengan salju. Dan jika berbicara tentang salju, maka kita akan tersuguhi dengan fakta bahwa orang Rusia begitu fanatik –bahkan mencapai tahap bodoh- jika menyangkut salju.

Dan yah, dengan sukacita, Ivan melompat turun dari pesawat untuk mendarat ke hamparan salju di bawah sana.

Tentu saja, sakit!

Dan berdarah-darah. Well, Ivan menyukai darah. Jadi singkirkan pikiran bahwa ia menyesal atas tindakannya barusan.

Dan, BOOM, pesawatnya menyusul mendarat beberapa saat kemudian.

"Oh, salju. Aku merindukanmu," ucap Ivan lirih sembari mengelus-eluskan pipinya di permukaan salju di bawah sana. Saat melihat pemandangan itu, mungkin semua negara tak akan percaya bahwa orang-gila-yang-tampak-sekarat-dengan-darah-di-sekitarnya itu adalah negara yang di kemudian hari akan menjadi pesaing Alfred dalam aksi flirting (baca: membujuk negara-negara lain untuk berpihak kepada mereka) di dunia internasional.

Namun kesenangan Ivan tak lama, karena ia harus buru-buru menyingkir saat mendengar deru pesawat dari atas sana. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati pesawat yang tadi memburunya, kini tengah hendak mendarat.

Dan Ivan, sebagai personifikasi negara Soviet yang keren –pandangan subjektif muncul lagi di sini-, segera berlari mencari tempat perlindungan.

Ivan berpikir bahwa ia terlalu awesome untuk mati di tangan adik dari orang yang tidak awesome.

-Dan di saat yang sama, di suatu tempat, seseorang tengah bersin hebat hingga burung kecil yang menclok terus di kepalanya bagai pengantin baru, terpental-

Beberapa saat kemudian, pesawat Ludwig mendarat. Ludwig keluar dari pesawat tempurnya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar bangkai pesawat tempur Ivan yang udah porak-poranda. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Ivan berpikir, apa yang akan dilakukan Ludwig?

Mencari mayatnya mungkin. Heh, sayang sekali, Ivan masih hidup. Semoga saja, gara-gara gagal menjalankan misi untuk membunuh Ivan, tuh blonde dimasukkan ke kamp konsentrasi oleh bosnya yang tingginya bahkan tak sampai pinggang Ivan.

Yeah, Ivan lebay. Salahkan Indonesia, Nikita Willy, dan Pak Prabu (?).

Satu hal yang pasti dan diyakini oleh Ivan, Ludwig tidak tengah berusaha mendapatkan serpihan pesawatnya untuk dibawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh.

Ya, itu konyol.

Tetapi, ternyata hal konyol justru adalah hal yang paling mungkin terjadi dalam dunia Hetalia dan terutama, dalam dunia internasional. Karena pada waktu itu, Ludwig mengambil serpihan pesawat Ivan dengan bendera berwarna putih, biru, dan merah di permukaan serpihan itu, sembari bergumam, "Kenang-kenangan, ah. Aseeeekkk! Capcus!"

Dan dalam keadaan berdarah-darah pun, seorang Ivan bisa sweatdropped parah mendengar kalimat Ludwig tersebut.

Errr... sejak kapan tuh blonde dengan lihai menjiplak gaya astaga-Ya-Tuhan-Amit-amit nya Francis?

Ivan mengacuhkan pemandangan di depannya. Dia dengan diam-diam segera berlari menuju pesawat tempur Ludwig yang ditinggalkan olehnya beberapa jauh di belakangnya sana. Saking asyiknya ngumpulin serpihan pesawat Soviet bagai pemulung sampah yang seneng banget nemu sampah (well, obviously), ia tidak menyadari bahwa ia kini terdampar di puncak Himalaya dan kemungkinan tak bisa kembali ke khayangan karena selendangnya dicuri oleh Jaka Tar- errr... maksudnya ke negaranya karena pesawatnya dicuri oleh Ivan.

Yeah, Ludwig took the trash and Ivan took the bloody cool aircraft! How coolly genius!

Dan yah, sekalipun dalam perjalanan pulangnya Ivan sempat nyaris mendarat darurat kembali karena pesawatnya –maksudnya pesawat Ludwig yang dicurinya- sempat ditembaki oleh pesawat Soviet dan sekutunya (ingat, Ivan dalam pesawat berbendera Jerman. Bahkan tiga Negara Baltic yang akan pingsan on the spot saat Ivan hanya terbatuk itu, ikut membabi buta menembaki pesawat Ivan. Seolah insting dan hati nurani mereka mengatakan bahwa ini adalah hari yang ditunggu, dan menyuruh mereka untuk menghancurkan pesawat Jerman itu beserta dengan orang di dalamnya), namun Ivan bisa kembali selamat di negara tercinta.

Selamat. Hanya mengalami patah tulang lengan kiri _doang, _kok.

Well, and Germany?

Hhhh... Kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan anak buah dari seorang Haji Kanjeng Tuan Agung Raden Romo Pangeran Sadis Mister Abang Hitler itu begitu bodoh, ya?

Oke, no offense.

End

Omake:

Beberapa tahun kemudian:

"Yang ini juga, ah. Ini juga, deh. Ah, itu juga oke. Hm, ini juga dong. Ahahaha, itu juga deh," ucap seorang blonde yang dengan riangnya ngumpulin serpihan-serpihan dari pesawat yang terjatuh di Himalaya tiga tahun yang lalu.

End

Kisah nyata juga. Dulu waktu perang, pesawat Soviet jatuh tertembak oleh Tentara Jerman. Pilotnya sembunyi dan terkejut banget saat melihat pesawat Jerman yang menembaknya tadi mendarat dekat situ. Pilot Jerma juga keluar untuk, yah, seperti yang saya tulis tadi, ngambil serpihan pesawat Soviet untuk kenang-kenangan! Dan pilot Sovietpun –dengan liciknya, mungkin keturunan dari Stalin. Wakakak- mengendarai pesawat Jerman dan menerbangkannya. Say goodbye to the idiotic German. Dan pilot Rusia itu juga sempat ditembaki pesawat Soviet sendiri hanya karena ia menaiki pesawat dengan lambang Jerman di permukaannya.

Yeah, setidaknya, dalam chapter kali ini, kita bisa mengambil hikmah bahwa ternyata pada jaman dulu, sampah ternyata bisa ditukar dengan pesawat tempur canggih dan keren.

**Saya adalah salah satu Author yang sangat menghargai kritik dan saran yang membangun, dan tidak memberikan bahkan pandangan sebelah mata terhadap flame dan hinaan terhadap karya seseorang. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ^^v**

_Critism and comment are whole-heartedly appreciated._

-Yukeh-


End file.
